everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Latona Zhou
anticipate Basics *The next Yutu! She's kinda gullible, and all that talk about poof!ing made her scared so she identifies as Royal. She likes her destiny anyways, at least! *1st year, a Gemini. Born June 10th, the last day the **Reasoning: Gemini season is about 9 months after when the Mid-Autumn festival is usually held. lenny face **Trivia: originally her bday was Jan 21st as a Capricorn, as Lunar New Year is always Aquarius central, save for that one day of Capricorniness. **She needed to be a Gemini. *Mars! Is very important! Mars is reddish, red is associated with China and festivities! But more than that, Mars has two moons (Deimos and Phobos, gods of fear and panic, dread and terror). Rabbit in mandarin is tu. Two, tu. Tu moon, rabbit moon. **Many pets on the moon! Deimos and Phobos, two wolves, Spirit (精神 jing1shen2) and Opportunity (机会 ji1hui4) (NASA rovers!), two sheep. Wolves and Sheep? Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf. A classic Chinese kids' cartoon. im bsing **mars bars becomes her favorite earth food **she's actually a martian? because there's already other moon rabbits, it got a little crowded, so her family moved to mars' moons a while back. *makes elixir of immortality for immortals and medicine for humans. **her dad focuses on plastic surgery cause. elixir of immortality. he makes trips to earth cause he's also caring for his parents at their moon home and developing beauty products. **her mom is also a rabbit person but from earth. she started the skincare company, also developing products at home. their family is most notably known for their jade rollers that "help your skin glow just like the moon reflects light!" **grandparents did the rabbit biz, has a lot of good stories that they tell our character. *STORY: **Chinese version of the Buddhist story "Śaśajâtaka": https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Chinese_Stories/Jade_Rabbit **saving beijing from plague: https://owlcation.com/social-sciences/moon-rabbit **generally just living on the moon making elixir for chang'e *NAME TIME: Latona Zhou/ Zhou Shuolü (Joshua Li) **周 zhou1 is her surname. It can mean cycle, like cycle of life and death (elixir of immortality), cycle of the moon. It shares its pinyin with 粥, meaning porridge, cause she's a foodie. And, 州, which is sort of a word to indicate states/prefectures/cantons, yknow. Cause the moon sees all different countries. Um it also sort of resembles the moon character. kinda. not really **绿 lü4 Means green in Mandarin. What do rabbits eat? plants i guess. Jade's also green. This is the least contrived part of her name. **朔 shuo4, meaning first day of lunar month. it has a cool moon radical, yeah boi. ***If you combine zhou and shuo, it's similar to Joshua. She's usually called Shua by others even though that's not her English name. This is a nod to all the Asians ive named J before. ****running joke is that she gets mistaken for a Joshua Li. **Latona is the Roman form of Leto, who was the mother to Apollo and Artemis. In some accounts she took the disguise of a wolf in order to hide from Hera. Twins? Two! Tu! Rabbit. Wolves are commonly connected to the moon as well. **But more than that, a Roman she-wolf huh? Hmm, sounds pretty FOUNDING OF ROME to me! A she-wolf raised Romulus and Remus, who were ANOTHER set of twins. We need not repeat the two tu again, right? **Hmm what? What? Oh who's the father of these two? Ares, right? Oh sorry, I forgot, it's Roman, I mean MARS. *PQ: Hospitable (heart), Talkative (speakerphone), Dreamy (moon) *THEME SONGS: Be the Star (pristin) Personality *Bright-eyed bushy-tailed village kid who really likes food, making food, sharing food. Literally a grandma that makes you eat even if you're full. *a little awkward, but has a good heart, very hospitable *views everything through rose-tinted glasses. thinks in a black and white mentality, and believes that all people are good until they become villains, in which they're completely irredeemable. **grew up on the moon, had no company except stories for a long time, so she's very excited to interact with people *big on celebrations and festivities, and goes all out (she and destiny would be good friends haha go ask wise for interac) *really hyped and wants to go into genetics research. **specifically, genetic disease research cause jade rabbit makes medicine. Appearance *Very tall, since there's no gravity on the moon. *Floppy white ears + cottonball tail. *dark green hair, gathered into two rabbit ear-like loops on her head (love nikki rabbit goddess) *outfit is retro i guess? combines cozy fall stuff with arcadey alien things *Dark green + red. unintentionally christmasy. *short, full skirt that resembles a chinese porcelain bowl. you know the one im talking about. White with blue details, illustrates rabbits. White fluffy petticoat inside, because RICE and rice is good. also a reference to how japanese moon rabbits make mochi. *alien eye shaped sunglasses Latona Zhou, commonly referred to as Shua she/her, is a 2019-introduced original character, Martian moon bunny, and... Joshua Li?!? She is destined to be the next Yutu, or Jade Rabbit, from Chinese folklore. She is currently attending her First Year (otherwise known as Freedom Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality um Appearance yo Interests things Abilities oooh Fairytale - The Tales of Hoffmann How The Story Goes hm How Does Ieso Fit Into it? ?? Parallels *uh Viewpoint on Destiny uh Name hoo boy Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities moop Trivia *Shua's birthday, June 10th, was the last day the Mars rover Opportunity was active. **Furthermore, this makes her a Gemini. ***Also, Gemini season is about 9 months after Mid-Autumn Festival, if you catch my drift. *** *Her page was uploaded on September 13th, 2019's Mid-Autumn Festival. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Chinese Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Royals Category:LGBTA+ Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress